grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Blutbad
A Blutbad (plural: '''Blutbaden'; pronunciation: BLOOT-baat, BLOOT-baad in Grimm;'' Germ. Blut "blood" + Bad "bath") is a wolf-like Wesen. Blutbaden have an amazing sense of smell that can only be weakened by an herb called Wolfsbane. Blutbaden are often violent in packs, especially when they see red. Their physical weak spot is on their lower back, an area of the lumbar vetebrae with a cluster of nerves. In between kills, Blutbaden fatten up their victims because they typically go a week in between meals. Apparently, Blutbaden are a largely feared (or respected) by others in the Wesen community, probably for their strength or battle prowess. For example, in , Sauly and the others in charge of the Löwen Games were excited when they found that Monroe was interested in placing a bet (because they were going to make him fight). And in , when Edgar Waltz discovered tha Monroe wasn't a Fuchsbau, he looked surprised and a little scared before Rosalee threw dust in his face. However, their savagery is matched only by their nobility and loyalty to those who earned their trust (even if it was a Grimm), making them fearsome foes and irreplaceable allies. Wieder Blutbad Some Blutbaden choose not to live this violent lifestyle, reform, and attend a different church. They are known as Wieder Blutbaden (pronunciation: VEE-dər BLOOT-baat, Grimm: BLOOT-baad; Germ. wieder "again" + Blutbad; maybe a misspelling of wider "against") The Wieder Blutbaden stay reformed through a strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise, whereas normal Blutbaden give in to their animalistic impulses and live on the wild side. Physiology and Abilities Blutbad are physically quite strong, more than any man and most Wesen. They are able to lift a grown man up and throw him across the room with one arm. They are also incredibly fast and agile, as well as being quite durable and resilent; one was able to survive a bullet in the chest at point blank range and was able to run off almost directly afterwards. They do however have a weak spot on the lower back. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify species and types of perfume and use their sense of smell for tracking. Aunt Marie's Notebook Within the trailer Aunt Marie left behind for Nick are volumes about various species of creatures, among them a volume dedicated to the Blutbaden. The book contains images of the creature, the anatomy of the Blutbad and illustrations of the creature in battle. The Anatomy of a Blutbad The hand grows stronger, hair covers the fingers. The teeth grow longer and sharper. Jaw musculature becomes several times thicker. Lumbar musculature triples in thickness and strength; however, the very lower back is less muscular and exposed. It was discovered that the Blutbaden lower back contains a cluster of nerve endings. When struck, the pain felt by the Blutbad seems debilitating. The pain leaves the Blutbad sufficiently disabled to escape from it or kill it; but after a few moments, the creature is able to move again. Images Blutbaden.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume1.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume2.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume3.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume4.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume5.jpg 1x06-Blutbadvolume6.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume7.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume8.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume9.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume10.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume11.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume12.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume13.jpg Grimm47.jpg monroe_morph-112.JPG|Monroe morphs in Last Grimm Standing. Trivia * Origin of the word Blutbad: In German the word Blutbad is mostly used as a synonym for a massacre and only very seldom literally as "to bath in blood". The plural form Blutbaden which is used in the series is incorrect. The correct German plural would be Blutbäder Appearances * Monroe is a Wieder Blutbad who no longer preys on humans. This is not necessarily true of his family. In , he told Marie Kessler that he would never be invited to Thanksgiving if it became known he was keeping company with Grimms. *The Postman was a "wild" Blutbad who killed and ate Sylvie Oster, a college student, and abducted Robin Howell, whom he intended to fatten, kill and eat later. *The Lasser clan was of varying degrees of wildness. Hap described his deceased brother Rolf as a "solid citizen." Hap seemed to be having difficulty following a stable lifestyle and sister Angelina was a wild creature. *Holly Clark, a feral teenage Blutbad, was found living in the woods in . Category:Blutbad Category:Season One Wesen